Resignación
by Inochan-Uchiha
Summary: Termino de devorar el plato de Ramen, dejando el dinero en la mesa totalmente colerizada salió del restaurante. Camino a pasos lentos suponiendo que Naruto la seguía. —Me estas juzgando—Aseguro. — ¡No lo estoy haciendo! —Resignación ¿Eh? —Bufo, tenía que pensar en otras cosas. Una viñeta xD NaruIno C:


Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece ¿A ustedes si?

* * *

Tomo con delicadeza el palillo dispuesta a comerse ese delicioso Ramen, con desconfianza miro a su par. Sentía una inquietud alarmante en su cuerpo la verdad que era incomodo, mucho. Aun mirando de reojo Ino siguió deleitándose con el Ramen.

—Sé que te desagrada mi presencia pero ¡De veras! ¿Tan mal de caigo? —Pregunto él rubio que estaba justamente a su par; Ino alzo una ceja— ¡Ya se! Por no ser como Sasuke no te agrado ¿Verdad? —Dijo indignado.

Ino frunció el ceño.

—Veras Naruto, Sasuke-kun no tiene nada que ver en esto, no lo metas. Vale, me caes de lo peor ¿Feliz? —Ino se voltea mirarlo con las cejas levantadas—Naruto; eres una persona Chillona, tonta y muy molesta. La verdad es que ni en pintura te quiero ver ¿Lo entiendes?

— ¿Me estas juzgando? —Pregunto enojado.

— ¡No te estoy juzgando idiota! Solo que…

—Me estas juzgando—Aseguro.

— ¡No lo estoy haciendo!

— ¿Entonces solo por el simple hecho que yo sea así te caigo mal?

— ¡Exacto!

—No lo puedo creer, Ino Yamanaka, ¿No puedo ser como soy? ¿Por qué siempre me critican? Me tratan como un idiota ¿Y mis sentimientos? Que se vayan a la mierda ¿no? Todo es más fácil ya que el estúpido Naruto no se fija en esas cosas ¿No lo saben? Soy un humano y tengo mis sentimientos. Me duele cuando Sakura-chan me ignora y no me presta atención ¡Por un asesino como Sasuke! Está bien, le tengo un poco de resentimiento a Sasuke pero mi prioridad es traer para que Sakura-chan y los demás ya no estén tristes.

— ¿Para qué lo quieres traer? Ya lo dijiste es un asesino que traiciono a Konoha.

— ¡Pero es mi amigo! Casi mi hermano, mierda.

Se acarició las manos analizando las palabras de Naruto, habían cambiado de tema tan rápido que ni se acordaba.

Naruto, la observo, el cabello rubio le tapaba la mayor parte de la cara, con los orbes perdidos en algún lugar y murmurando cosas sin sentido. Naruto odiaba que lo juzgaran porque en primera, ni estuvieron con el toda su vida para decir que lo conocen a la perfección y aclamar que es un idiota, segundo, nadie podía hablar de él con libertad; si a sus amigos los quería pero, detestaba que sacaran conclusiones precipitadas.

—No le hagas caso a Sakura, para ella es difícil olvidar a Sasuke-kun y a lo mejor piensa que es tu culpa el que Sasuke-kun se haya ido y haya traicionado konoha.

— ¿Por qué lo decís? ¿Tú también no lo olvidas? —Pregunto.

—No lo olvido pero, sé que si sasuke-kun estuviera aquí volvieran las rivalidades entre Sakura y yo, y en quien vencería al final sería Sakura, además que me rindiera para la felicidad de mi mejor amiga porque un chico no lo vale todo—Dijo con melancolía.

—Sakura-chan no haría eso—susurro.

—Ya lo sé…

—En fin—bufo— ¿Por qué me estabas juzgando?

— ¿Por qué sigues con ese tema? ¡Ya te dije; eres tonto y muy molesto!

— ¡Me estas juzgando de nuevo!

Ino lo fulmino con la mirada al Uzumaki, los aldeanos que pasaban por allí de casualidad—Por metidos—echaban unas pequeñas ojeadas, los dos rubios más escandalosos de Konoha tenían una discusión si por decirlo así, Naruto era un desastre y peligro para la aldea; Si se le uniera la rubia ¿Qué pasaría?

—Naruto, eres alegre, simpático y buena persona pero, no me agradas. ¿Déjemelo así? —Propuso de malhumor

— ¿Y crees que voy a dejar que me sigas juzgando otra vez?

— ¡Por Dios no te estoy juzgando!

—Lo estabas…

Termino de devorar el plato de Ramen, dejando el dinero en la mesa totalmente colerizada salió del restaurante. Camino a pasos lentos suponiendo que Naruto la seguía.

— ¿¡Qué quieres!? —chillo enojada.

— ¡No solo me juzgas, ahora también me gritas!

Ino suspiro y se pasó una mano en la frente.

—Está bien naruto, yo te juzgo—Dijo resignada.

— ¡Yo lo sabía! ¡De veras! —Celebro feliz.

La rubia lo miro sorprendida y automáticamente se le dibujo una media sonrisa en la cara.

—Tonto—Murmuro.

— ¡No me juzgues Ino-chan!

— ¿¡Ah!? —Balbuceo confundida. Naruto la miro sobándose los bigotes—No te juzgo Naruto-kun—Esta vez Naruto la observo sorprendido.

Los dos sonrieron paras sus adentros, no eran tan diferentes como se esperaban.

Los dos se dieron vuelta y caminaron contrariamente, Ino suspiro, se había resignado con el Uzumaki pero no era tan malo; quizás si lo había juzgado mal. Ino miro hacia arriba encontrándose con una nube que cómicamente parecía un zorro con bigotes, sonrió, disfruto mucho esa pelea, aun con lo arrebatado que podía ser Naruto y lo escandalosa que podía ser ella.

—Resignación ¿Eh? —Bufo, tenía que pensar en otras cosas.

* * *

**おまけ…****Extra˜**

— ¿Un extraño? —Pregunto confundida, puso un mano en la cabeza y miro arriba, frunciendo el entre cejo visualizo a Naruto, quien tenía los empuñado los puños y mantenía algo fruncido la cara—Oigan, ¿Pero, ese no es Naruto?

—Si problemática, lo es.

—Esperen… ¿¡Naruto-kun!?

—Ino baja un poco la voz—Reprendió el Akimichi observando algo serio la pelea de Naruto y Sai.

Se rio y cerró los ojos—Naruto-kun cuanto tiempo—Alzo la mano y la movió en seña de saludo, Shikamaru se tocó la frente— ¿Cómo estás?

—Problemática…

—Ino…—Murmuro el Akimichi sorprendido por la alegría que tenía a rubia por ver al Uzumaki.

Más la rubia seguía gritando a los cuatro vientos sin hacerles caso.

**終わり**

* * *

A/N: xD Jajajaja. Espero que les haya gustado ayer por la noche se me ocurrió esta idea pero, era muy noche para publicarla así que, C: aquí esta ^0^  
¿Review? El omake es de Shippuden xD con unos tantos cambios :P

30/03/14

Inochan-Uchiha.


End file.
